Snowfield
by Lawiet11
Summary: Naruto begins to lose faith of continuing his father's dream of becoming a musical role model. When Kabuto starts to abuse Naruto, he reaches his breaking point. Then Naruto meets Sasuke and realizes he shouldn't lose hope. Yaoi, NaruSasu


P.O.V Naruto Uzumaki

When I read the beautiful compositions, my mind dreams the possible combination to inspire. When I hear the relaxing sounds of each note, I'm suddenly taken to a nostalgic place where I can reach the stars. When I touch the instruments of discovery, I finally believe that life could be truly I play these works of art, I indulge myself in its controlling, pleasurable melody. When I pass on my knowledge of music, the words come from my heart and soul not from written pieces of paper. Music is my life, my love, my joy, my happiness, and my friend. If music didn't exist, what would we be? Empty and cold? My dad told me once,

_"Everyone is born with emotions and that's what makes us human. But others __chose to destroy that power from their hearts. Son, music is a wonderful thing. Why is that? We can express __our stories from sounds without even speaking. Musicians have one goal in life: to rebuild feelings locked __inside of others and seal those bonds forever. Always believe in the beauty of music because someday, you __will understand what that means to you._"

At the time, I was only a little boy and didn't understand what he meant. As I got older, I realized that his dream was my dream as well. I wanted to see happiness in my own eyes but I soon began to hate all of it.

**"Listen to me when I'm talking to you, Naruto Uzumaki!"**

My eyes come back to reality as he tightens his gripon my wrists. He quickly pushes me and pins my body on the wall. His eyes stare at my face with a hard, cold expression. He senses my fear and suddenly leans his face to my ear. I can feel his warm, moist breath burning my skin. He slowly unbuttons my shirt and starts to move his pale hand down my chest. He whispers,

**"You seem so tense. There is no need to be so uptight with me. I gave your father this pleasure every night but Minato didn't seem to like it. You are much more enjoyable because you don't struggle."**

My blood boils inside my body and I push him to the other side of the wall.

**"You're lying! Stop playing with me, Kabuto!"**

Before I could blink, he grabs my chin harshly and digs his fingertips into my skin.

** "I have always hated your father. I also hate you. But, I find pleasure in your pain so why not have a little fun. When I get rid of you, I will have this company. If you tell anyone about what happened here, I will make sure that you never be able to play music. I don't think you don't need your hands anyway considering you have the same bad talent as your father. So, be a good boy and behave."**

He lets go of my face from his deathly grip and starts to head out the door. He turns and smiles,

** "Don't forget to clean up before you leave."**

The door slams and I slowly walk backwards to the wall. My body slides down and soon hits the hardwood floor. His words echo in my head and I feel outraged. I couldn't control my anger anymore and I throw a glass vase to the ground. The hand-painted flower print disappeared as the glass pieces shattered across the floor. After I realized what I had done, I began to clean up the mess. I walked to the back room to dispose of the garbage and started heading back to the piano in the front of the building.

* * *

><p>Then, I heard a sound.<p>

It echoed throughout the place with delight. I followed the melody until I saw who and what made the noise. An attractive man, who seemed a bit younger than I, gently tapped the white and black keys of the piano. His straight hair was as black as night and shined in the dim light of the elegant showcase room_._

_ How did he __get here? I thought I had locked the front door to the store_.

As I heard the sounds, I knew what composition he was playing. It was a duet which started with a piano then violin and eventually played together in a peaceful, playful manner. I gently picked up a violin in the room without being detected. I placed it on my chin and waited for the cue. I started to play and at first, the young man stopped in surprise but resumed. The beautiful song melted my heart and I felt at peace with the world. I watched the man and his skill was beyond anyone's I have ever seen. His fingers flowed on the piano like wind. We played the last measure and stopped. I placed my instrument back on its stand.

**"What's your name?"** I ask.

**"Sasuke. Sasuke Uchiha."**

He slowly moved his legs from the foot petals and onto the floor making a sound. He bows his head and starts to apologize,

**"I'm so sorry. I came in here without any permission. I saw the piano through the window and I had to play it at least once. I will leave."**

He quickly heads to the door not looking at me once.

**"My name's Naruto Uzumaki. You can always come here. You're so talented and it would be an honor to play with you sometime."**

Sasuke stops and turns around. For the first time, he lifts his head up and smiles,

**"Alright. I will stop by tomorrow night, Naruto." **

He quietly shuts the door and heads down the concrete stairs into the white wonderland outside. I could barely hear what he had just said as I felt that time had stopped. His eyes glistened and his smile was so beautiful that I wanted to cry. His porcelain, white skin sprinkled like the stars in the sky. He had taken my breath away. That's when I realized that the only thing I really loved in the world was Sasuke.


End file.
